ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mysterious Quest
The Mysterious Quest is a third-person survival horror action-adventure video game developed by Compulsion Games and published by Gearbox Publishing for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. Played from a third-person perspective, the game combines role-playing, survival, and light roguelike elements. Taking place within the modern times, followed the 23-year-old woman named Daisy Hastings who was raised in a abandoned town. She suffers from a disorder called schizophrenia because of the bad memories she had during her troubled past. Daisy notices the picture of her family. She remembers her grandfather who escaped from Wellington Wells because of the wellies and bobbies. Daisy must find a way out before it's too late. Gameplay TBA Plot The cut scenes begins 10 years ago. When the woman was crying in the farm, the man was taking care of the baby until they heard some gunshots. It was the assassins. They were targeting Daisy's father. Then he runs away with the baby and his wife from the assassins. He notices that they ran out of ammo. Then, they escaped and decided to risk their lifes for Daisy. Later, they found the secret underground to hide from the assassins. Then, Peter Hastings puts his baby on the bed and sings a lullaby. Made her happy and sleepy. Later, her parents watch their daughter grown up as they still teach her to walk. Then, a few years later. Daisy finally knew how to walk. She is now lives in Wellington Wells but Daisy notices that Wellington Wells was very different from in 1960's. Then, Daisy saw her grandpa who lives in an old house. She asked him a question about her grandma. Arthur was so proud that she was talking about her grandma. So she was taking him to walk through Wellington Wells. Suddenly Arthur saw the hospital where the downers was been captured by the doctors. Then she notices the headmistress (who is now shut down) at Parade District and Hamlyn Village. Arthur saw Department of Archives, he went inside of the apartment. Arthur walking through the office until he saw something from his office. It was his old office from 1964, he discovers the office that looks different from in 1964. Meanwhile, Daisy is looking at the St. Genesis Church where she went inside of the church and investigate the lab until she found the bottle of joy pills. She decide open the cap Trivia * This game is based on "We Happy Few", "Watch Dogs", "The Evil Within", "Bioshock", "Sleeping Dogs", "The Last of Us", "Resident Evil", "Until Dawn", "F.E.A.R.", "Life is Strange" and "Dead Space". *The game feature the outfits, including a bonus outfit, posters, DLC, and a collection. * This game was featured and mentioned in #E3 2018. * This game was a participation for the Microsoft's Halloween. * This game was similar to We Happy Few. They are both set in the futuristic version of England. * The songs from We Happy Few can heard in the game. * This game contains extremely violence, blood and gore, strong language, strong sexual themes/content, drug use and disturbing graphics. * This is the first game to be a survival horror. References * The style of the game is based on We Happy Few and Bioshock. * When the police officers asking Daisy about what happened to the museum. * Daisy sings God Save The Queen which it's references to the national anthem of Untied Kingdom. * During going to the 1960's with the time machine, Daisy says "Great Scott!" which it's references to Back to the Future. * Daisy fixing the history of World War II by going to United States, to help Great Britain to defeat the Germans. * During the scene where Max is studying, it's references to The Little Prince. * When Daisy was chasing the gangster which it similar to Sleeping Dogs. Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Horror Games Category:Survival Horror Category:Third-person Category:Work In Progress Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:PC games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4